Slow processing of truck and rail car tanks due to inadequate methods can be very costly. Down time, created by repairs and break downs, is also costly in overall operation. The platforms of the present invention have been tested and proven to be efficient, safer, and virtually maintenance free.
Essentially the present invention is provided in two embodiments. One such embodiment utilizes four support columns which support a rectangular platform which can be raised and lowered as desired to be adjusted in height to permit a worker to have close and convenient working access to the tops of a tank truck, railway tank car, or the like. This embodiment can be expanded from four support columns supporting a single platform into six support columns jointly supporting two moveable platforms, and more, if desired, to accommodate one to several mobil tank units simultaneously.
Another embodiment is a work platform which is cantilevered from two support columns in order to conserve space for use in close quarters where conditions may restrict additional support columns.
All the working platforms are supplied with decks, safety hand rails, and removable grates which can be selectively opened to give access by a worker to a particular filling hatch, cover or dome.
As a standard feature, each platform structure is provided with upper and lower electrical limit switches that govern travel in both directions. The traveling portion of the platform is equipped with removable grafting that hinges back to expose the truck domes. These hinged grates are normally about three feet square for ease of handling and are made of fiberglass for minimum deflection and weight reduction. Hinges and hardware are stainless steel. Fixed grating or decking is installed on each side of the hinged grating.
Electrical control stations are provided to raise and lower the platforms from a ground level (and/or from the moveable platform if desirable).
Both models can be supplied in widths from about 6 to 12 feet and lengths up to 40 feet. Overall height is dependent upon platform travel that ranges from 4 feet to 14 feet, for example. Travel speeds may be from 9 to 13 feet per minute, for example.
As mentioned, all the platforms are equipped with standard safety hand rails in order to conform to various safety regulations. The platforms may also be provided with roof structures to protect the worker, the platform and the vessel under the platform from rain, snow, and the like.
Presently known prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 610,934; 2,582,625; 2,985,428; 4,013,140; 3,576,233; and 4,572,328.